


Seas the Day

by TheJediAssassinGirl



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Andrew Keenan-Bolger’s Crutchie, Beach Day, Ben Fankhauser’s Davey, Ben Tyler Cook’s Race, M/M, and Tommy Bracco’s Spot, based on Newsies live, pure fluff, so Jeremy Jordan’s Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAssassinGirl/pseuds/TheJediAssassinGirl
Summary: Jack, Davey, Crutchie, Spot, and Race go to the beach. Hilarity ensues. Just a dumb fluffy idea I got from a sign at JoAnn fabrics.





	Seas the Day

Crutchie smiled as Jack carried him across the soft sand. Behind them, Race laughed as he tossed sand at Spot, then screamed as Spot tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

“God, you two are such children,” Davey said, rolling his eyes as he set up their blanket.

“Yeah yeah,” Spot said, standing up. He had a squirming Race in a headlock.

“Davey, help!” Race begged. 

“You got yourself into this mess, Race,” Davey replied. “I’m not going to get you out of it.”

“Jack, please!” Race whined as Spot dragged him towards the water. 

“Sorry, Race,” Jack said. “Got my hands full.” 

“Spottie,” Race pleaded. “Spottie Please! Spot!  _ Spot— _ ” he screamed again as his boyfriend tossed him into the surf. He came up gasping, his blond curls drenched with salt water. He lunged at Spot, dragging the shorter boy into the waves, and the two continued their play fight.

“I swear to god, they’re like, twelve,” Davey said, running his fingers through Crutchie’s hair as Crutchie sat on his lap. The both of them had books open, reading. 

“Aw, leave ‘em be, Dave,” Jack said, pulling off his shirt. “They’s havin’ fun, unlike you two.”

“We’s havin’ fun, just not  _ your _ fun,” Crutchie said. “Beaches ain’t exactly crutch-friendly, an’ I can’t move without mine.”

“I can carry you,” Jack argued. “Or you can use me as a crutch.”

“Give it up, Jackie,” Crutchie said. “I ain’t swimmin’,”

“That’s what you think,” Jack replied. He kissed his boyfriends, then went wading into the water.

“Hey Spot, ya asshole!” He yelled. Spot made the mistake of looking up at him, and he was rewarded by a splash of seawater in the face. 

“I’m gonna kill ya, Jack Kelly!” He growled playfully. 

“Good luck!” Race said. “I’s sidin’ with Jack!”

“You’s a goddamned traitor, Higgins,” Spot said. 

“Jack didn’t  _ yeet  _ me into the water!” Race said. 

“Yeah, well how’d ya like me ta  _ yeet _ ya again, huh?” Spot challenged, and the play fight began again in full force. Crutchie giggled as he watched the trio splashing around in the water like little kids. Davey kissed his temple. 

“Wanna take a walk?” He asked. “I can be a crutch for you, and we can look for shells.”

“Okay!” Crutchie agreed. He and Davey walked along the beach, picking up shells that they thought were cool. Crutchie won the shell jackpot, finding a huge horse conch.

“Jackie, look what I found!” Crutchie said proudly once they got back to the blanket. 

“That’s awesome, Crutchie!” Jack said, kissing his boyfriend. Crutchie tangled his fingers in Jack’s hair, pulling him closer. Jack tasted like seawater and smelled like salt, sand, and sunscreen, and it was intoxicating. 

“Don’t hog him, Crutchie,” Davey complained, gently pulling Crutchie away so that he could kiss Jack himself. The play fight was apparently in a momentary truce, because Spot and Race were spooning, Spot’s hands running through Race’s hair. Davey opened their cooler and took out the lunch that they’d brought. The peace ended after everyone had finished eating, when Race spilled ice water on Spot’s chest accidentally on purpose. They took off towards the water, and Jack followed. Davey and Crutchie both smiled and went back to their books. Later, as the sun was beginning to set, a shadow fell across Crutchie’s book. 

“Jackie,” he whined. “You’s drippin’ on me!” Jack pulled Crutchie’s book out of his hands, marking his place. Then he picked Crutchie up and started carrying him towards the water. “Jack, put me down!” Crutchie said. Jack stopped.

“I really wanna be in the water with ya, Crutchie,” he said gently. “If ya don’t wanna swim, we don’t have ta, but at least be in the shallow part with me. I promise you’ll like it. Please?”

“Alright, Jackie,” Crutchie sighed. “I’ll swim with ya. I trust ya.” He smiled as Jack carried him deeper into the water, always keeping a firm hold on at least one of Jack’s arms.

“It’s alright, baby,” Jack murmured. “I gotcha. You’s safe.”

“I know, Jack,” Crutchie said. “This feels nice.”

“See? Told ya.” Jack said. He kissed Crutchie’s lips, pulling him close as the sky began to glow with pinks, reds, oranges, and golds. 

“Oh, I’m definitely gonna paint this,” Jack said. “You an’ me in the water, with the sunset behind us.”

“Don’t ya have enough paintings a me in the sunset?” Crutchie teased.

“Never,” Jack said. “That’s the one thing I’ll never get tired a paintin’.” Crutchie sighed happily, leaning his head on Jack’s shoulder. 

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” Jack replied.


End file.
